Tell Him
by Kosh
Summary: My first attempt at a Yaoi. I can't really describe this except to say it's about Piccolo and Gohan with Vegeta brooding in the background. Done to the tune of Tell Him by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand


Tell Him

__

I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
_Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak?_

Gohan sat on the rocks, silently watching Piccolo meditate by the campfire. Though he himself had changed so much over the years, the tall green man seemed to look exactly the same.

The campfire seemed more like an adornment than something to provide warmth. Its dancing light played over Piccolo's stern face as he sat in meditation. His closed eyes were lost completely in shadow, the curves of his lips seemed to stand out more than usual and beads of sweat glistened on his muscles.

Still silent, Gohan continued to watch him. They had been through so much together, suffered through so much; Piccolo had been there for him through it all. He was more than a teacher to Gohan. And more than a friend.

__

Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of?  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do 

Gohan sighed and continued to watch Piccolo. Little did the watcher know that he was also being watched.

__

I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by 

Vegeta saw Gohan, saw the way he looked upon the Namek and saw what was in his eyes. He closed his own eyes with a sigh, understanding what the young man was going through. Vegeta had his own feelings for Goku…he never intended to feel that way, but it happened. Still, stubborn as he was, he never said a word. Then Cell came along and changed everything.

His pride had blinded him, and he masked his admiration with jealousy and hatred. No man Vegeta knew could surpass him the way Goku had. And he was the Prince of the Saiyans…Goku was just the son of a third-class scientist! Yet somehow, some way, he had gotten all that power. Vegeta found himself thinking Goku strangely pretty when he went Super Saiyan.

The Saiyan crushed a rock in his hand at the thought, then returned his gaze to Gohan.

__

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes

Piccolo knew Gohan was there, he could feel the young man's dark eyes boring into him. What did Gohan really mean to him? Was he just a student? A friend? No. He was more, so much more.

Gohan's presence caused Piccolo's heart to pound. He could imagine allowing his hands to caress the young man's pale skin, he could imagine how much like silk it probably felt, and he could imagine seeing the halfling's eyes close in ecstasy from the touch.

A small smile curled the corners of his lips at the thought.

__

Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself 

Gohan wondered what Piccolo was smiling about. He had been watching the Namek for several moments when a small smile had suddenly broken out on his lips. Oh how he wanted to just reach over and run his finger along those soft curving lips! He longed to kiss them, explore them and feel them on his skin.

__

Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied

Vegeta started to grow impatient with Gohan's reluctance to just walk over and spill the beans. It was so painfully obvious what the boy was feeling that it wasn't even worth being funny. The Saiyan closed his eyes and sighed. He was jealous, jealous that Kakarott's brat still had the chance to speak his heart.

Curse you Kakarott!

__

The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be   
All in time you'll see 

Piccolo battled the swirl in his mind. What could make him think this way of his dear friend? What could make him want to touch him, to hold him and protect him always? Was it the same reason he died for him so long ago?

Yes, it was. It was without a doubt.

Unable to keep the silence any longer, Piccolo slowly opened his dark eyes and turned his head to fix his gaze onto Gohan.

__

I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say 

Gohan's breath caught in his throat when he saw his teacher's eyes on him. He watched how the light danced off the curve of his green face and felt his heart quiver.

"Gohan…don't sit over there in the cold. C'mon over by the fire." Piccolo's raspy voice flickered across the young man's consciousness.

__

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes

Vegeta hissed quietly to himself when Gohan hesitated after receiving the perfect opening to speak up. He wanted so badly to walk over, pick the young man up by the collar and shove him into Piccolo's face.

Jealousy, envy and anger boiled within him. He wanted Goku back, and yet that couldn't happen. Goku belonged to someone else now. Perhaps a higher power. The thought made Vegeta want to throw up.

__

Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Piccolo's dark eyes flickered in the firelight as he watched Gohan come closer and sit down next to him. There was something in Gohan's eyes that he couldn't place, yet seemed to understand all the same. It made his Namekian heart beat faster, more forceful and more insistent.

Giving it no further thought, he spoke, "Gohan, why are you here?"

__

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows

The words Gohan wanted to say were right there in his throat, but they were locked up behind his Adam's apple and refused to budge. All he could do was stare into Piccolo's dark onyx eyes and watch the reflection of the fire as it flickered in them. They seemed to hold the sun, moon and stars all at once. So cold, yet so warm.

"I…"

__

Feed the fire with all the passion you can show

Vegeta's ears strained to hear what Gohan was going to say, but the young man was locking up! The Saiyan Prince wanted to walk right over, slap him upside the head and force him to spit the words out before the chance was lost.

"Foolish baka. Just tell him!" He growled under his breath, nearly revealing his presence.

__

Tonight love will assume its place

Blinking slowly at Gohan's sudden hesitation to speak, Piccolo shifted to face him fully, watching the firelight dance about the young man's dark eyes and hair. He found himself with the sudden urge to reach out and draw his fingers through the dark rebellious locks. Unable to fight the urge, Piccolo slowly brought his hand up and drew his fingers gently through Gohan's dark hair. The motion of his slender hand continued until he was cupping his face with his palm.

"Gohan…is there something you need to say?" The Namek asked softly, pretty sure he already knew. Still, he wanted to hear it from Gohan's lips.

__

This memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go 

Gohan heaved a sigh and leaned into the caress, feeling as if he was going to burst into a thousand pieces from that simple touch. He felt like he was going to cry, the lump rising in his throat. His eyes blurred with tears that never fell as he reached up and took Piccolo's hand into his.

"Piccolo I…" Gohan lowered his eyes to look at Piccolo's hand in his, then gently placed it over his heart and held it there. He took a deep breath and let everything spill out.

__

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes

Vegeta didn't bother to listen to what Gohan said to Piccolo because he already knew what he was saying. He allowed himself one stray thought of lying in the same bed with Goku before getting up and quietly walking away, leaving Piccolo and Gohan to themselves.

"It's about time! That brat is lucky…"

__

Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet

Looking into Gohan's eyes while he listened to him speak, Piccolo felt his heart begin to pound as emotions work themselves into a swirl. Everything Gohan said described his own feelings perfectly, putting words to the emotion at last.

"Please…don't be mad…" Gohan finished. 

Piccolo silenced the young man by placing a finger on his lips, "You still talk too much, Gohan." He smirked at Gohan's perplexed expression, pulled his face closer and used the moment he was shocked by that move to kiss him. The young man's lips were soft as a rose, just as Piccolo had imagined.

__

Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Heaven! Gohan closed his eyes in ecstasy as Piccolo's mouth covered his own. He slipped his arms around the Namek's neck and pressed his body against the hard green one until he could feel his heartbeat. The Namek's lips were soft, smooth like silk and very warm.

"I feel like I'm dreaming…" Gohan whispered. Piccolo gave him a light punch to the cheek and the young man cried out, "Ow! What was that for?!" He rubbed the sore spot and frowned.

"If you were dreaming, you wouldn't have felt that, kid." The Namek smirked.

__

Oooo-ooo-ooo…

Not too far away, Vegeta stood atop a hill and stared up into the starry sky, just wondering when Goku would be able to come back. Back to him.

"Someday, Kakarott!" The Saiyan shouted, shaking a fist at the sky. Then he lowered his fist and spoke softer, "Someday…"

__

Never let him go


End file.
